The incorporation of electronic devices with pneumatic tire structures yields many practical advantages. Tire electronics may include sensors and other components for obtaining information regarding various physical parameters of a tire, such as temperature, pressure, number of tire revolutions, vehicle speed, etc. Such performance information may be useful in tire monitoring and warning systems, and may have potential use as a part of a feedback system to regulate or control certain tire and/or vehicle related systems.
Another potential capability offered by electronics systems integrated with tire structures corresponds to asset tracking and performance characterization for commercial vehicular applications. Commercial truck fleets, aviation crafts, and earthmover/mining vehicles are all viable industries that could utilize the benefits of tire electronic systems and related information transmission. Tire sensors may determine the distance each tire in a vehicle has traveled and thus aid in maintenance planning for such commercial systems. Vehicle location and performance may be optimized for costly applications, such as earth-mining.